Игра с огнем
by Kit2000
Summary: Гилберт понял, что Хедервари бросает ему вызов. Что ж… Пруссия никогда не бежал от достойного противника, да что уж там говорить, если кому и приходилось бежать, так это самим противникам.


**Название**: Игра с огнем  
**Фэндом**: Hetalia: Axis Powers  
**Пэйринг:** Гилберт/Елизавета (Пруссия/Венгрия)  
**Рейтинг:** Т  
**Жанр**: романтика, one-shot  
**Статус**: Завершен  
**Дислэймер**: Все права на персонажей принадлежат создателям фэндома  
**Автор:** Kit2000andAnna  
**Краткое содержание**: Гилберт понял, что Хедервари бросает ему вызов. Что ж… Пруссия никогда не бежал от достойного противника, да что уж там говорить, если кому и приходилось бежать, так это самим противникам.  
**Предупреждения:** возможные ООС, так как по Хеталии мы пишем впервые. С основным сюжетом фэндома сия история не имеет ничего общего.  
**От автора: **Это подарок уважаемой Morrigan33 в ее День Рождения!

**Игра с огнем**

Пруссия не отличался дружелюбием. Он всегда поступал так, как хотел и как знал…нет, как хотел, все же, будет правильнее. Вот и в этот раз он сначала сделал, что ему в голову взбрело, и только потом узнал, чем это ему грозит.

Похитить Венгрию из замка Австрии было не сложно. Только для чего он это вообще сделал, Гилберт не знал. Так, порыв чувств, только вот каких именно?

Девчонка оказалась не из робкого десятка. Она устраивала ссоры, закатывала истерики и даже шла в рукопашную. За эти два года, которые Елизавета пробыла в башне замка, голова Пруссии покрылась сединой. Единственное, что его спасало от насмешек других стран, так это натуральный цвет волос нордического блондина.

Да, он поспешил. Не нужно было ее похищать, а потом еще и объявлять во всеуслышание об их помолвке. Конечно, этим заявлением Гилберт хотел насолить Австрии, ведь он знал, как трепетно Эдельштайн относился к Венгрии. А еще Пруссия знал, что Елизавета никогда не выйдет за него замуж по доброй воле.

Честно сказать, Гилберт был готов ее даже отпустить, только чтобы сохранить стены своего горячо любимого родового поместья от очередного взрыва эмоциональной шатенки. Ведь когда она была в гневе, то сковородка в ее руках превращалась в самое настоящее ядерное оружие массового поражения.

В очередной раз надев нахальную маску на свое бледное лицо, Гил без стука вошел в башню пленницы. К его великому удивлению он не нашел ее в комнате. Елизавета стояла на балконе и смотрела на звездное небо, напевая какую-то национальную песенку своей страны. Такие разительные перемены в ее настроении насторожили Пруссию. У него даже появилась какая-то надежда на то, что девушка наконец смирится с судьбой невольницы и примет его предложение руки и сердца, которое вот уже как год оставалось без ответа.

-Лизхен,-хрипло и как-то грубо позвал он ее.

-Это снова Вы, Ваше Вашество?—не затрудняя себя обернуться, безразлично вопросила девушка. –Знаете, мне уже надоело то, что Вы постоянно врываетесь в мою спальню без стука да еще и посреди ночи. Разве так должен вести себя порядочный жених? Какое у меня должно сложиться о Вас впечатление, по-Вашему?

Пруссия остолбенел от неожиданности. Странно было слышать нечто подобное из ее уст, ведь еще вчера девушка гнала его из комнаты поганой метлой, посылая вслед добрую порцию угроз на непереводимом венгерском диалекте.

-Т-ты.. ты не собираешься снова ударить меня за это?—как-то неуверенно и даже растерянно спросил Гил, на лице которого нахальство сменилось полнейшим недоумением.

-Толку в этом все равно нет. Сколько бы я не гнала Вас, Вы все равно поступаете так же. Мне это уже надоело. И вообще,-сказав это, Елизавета повернулась и посмотрела прямо в его рубиновые глаза,-если Вам действительно так хочется на мне жениться, то уж потрудитесь пройти обязательный этап ухаживаний. Мне нужна романтика, серенады под окном, посвященные мне стихи, море цветов и шоколада, а от Вас я вижу только серые стены этой башни и Ваше постоянно перекошенное этой гаденькой ухмылочкой лицо!— изумрудные глаза Венгрии горели ярким пламенем, показывая все ее внутреннее недовольство.

Гилберт понял, что Хедервари бросает ему вызов. Что ж… Пруссия никогда не бежал от достойного противника, да что уж там говорить, если кому и приходилось бежать, так это самим противникам.

-Неужели ты решила связать свою жизнь с моей? Не могу поверить, что ты так быстро сдалась,-решил парировать он, осторожно прощупывая почву на всякий случай.

Елизавета гордо взмахнула головой в ответ, отчего е густые волосы рассыпались по плечам.

-Что Вы, Ваше Вашество, я и не думала сдаваться. Свое поражение я признаю только тогда, когда Вы завоюете мое сердце, а для этого Вам придется ох, как сильно попотеть.

-А какой смысл?—серебристая бровь изящно изогнулась над рубиновым глазом. –Ведь я и так могу тебя хоть завтра силком под венец затащить.

-Тем самым Вы подпишитесь под своим поражением. Почему-то мне кажется, что Вы боитесь,-дерзко бросила девушка, скрестив руки на груди. –Не спорю, я пленница и вряд ли мне удастся убежать из-под венца, но и Вы не получите от этого союза никакого удовольствия, зная, что увильнули от вызова, который я вам бросила.

-Ты хитра, Лизхен,-почему-то все происходящее начинало нравиться Пруссии. Стрессовые ситуации всегда придавали ему сил и волю к победе, они, словно живая вода, омолаживали его и заряжали энергией. Ему даже не хотелось вспоминать, с какими благородными мыслями он сегодня шел в эту комнату. Венгрия что-то замышляла, он это чувствовал, но на данный момент ему не хотелось об этом думать. Дух соперничества уже успел поселиться в его сердце, и Гилберт был готов отдать все, чтобы выиграть это состязание.

Вальяжной походочкой, присущей только породистым и очень избалованным котам, Байльшмидт подошел к дикарке вплотную и оперся руками о поручень балкончика, который находился позади. В сантиметре от лица красавицы Пруссия спросил очень низким, но отчего-то непривычно бархатистым голосом:

-А откуда мне знать, что ты меня не обманешь, Лизхен? Ведь я могу ухаживать за тобой вечно, а ты так и не ответишь на мои старания.

Чрезмерная близость их тел напугала девушку, но она все же нашла в себе силы посмотреть в его наглые глазки и заносчиво ответить:

-Я всегда держу слово. Даю Вам три месяца. Не сможете полюбиться мне—даруете мне свободу! Понятно?

-Хех,-усмехнулся молодой человек, коснувшись своим теплым дыханием щеки Венгрии, отчего у последней пробежала еле заметная дрожь по телу.—Ты еще и условия диктуешь? А не боишься, что проиграешь? Ведь тогда ты точно уже никогда не посмеешь убежать от меня. Тебе гордость не позволит.

-Н-не боюсь. Зато будет хоть какая-то ясность в отношениях,-уже менее уверенно отозвалась Елизавета, думая, как бы ей побыстрее выскользнуть из хитрой ловушки.

-Хорошо,-великодушно согласился Гилберт. Он, как бы невзначай, взял прядь ее каштановых волос и начал накручивать их на свой длинный палец, –а что получу в награду я?

Елизавета взглянула на него изумленными глазами.

-Я же сказала, что выйду за Вас замуж, если полюблю Вас.

-Ну-у-у,-задумчиво протянул Пруссия, театрально посмотрев куда-то вверх,- это слишком просто. Жениться на тебе я могу хоть завтра. Мне нужно что-то большее, даже не знаю, что и придумать…

Его наглость злила ее, но Венгрия решила отказаться от военных действий, которые не помогли ей обрести свободу в течение этих двух лет. С Пруссией нужно было играть по-хитрому.

-Я рожу Вам наследника!—выпалила она первое, что пришло ей в голову и тут же сама удивилась своему импульсивному заявлению.

Взгляд Гилберта моментально возвратился на ее уже пунцовое от смущения лицо. Неожиданно Байльшмидт вспомнил, что не так давно он размышлял над тем, что неплохо было бы уже посадить дерево рядом с замком да и родить сына, не менее умного, не менее красивого и могучего, чем он сам. Конечно, тем самым Пруссия хотел потешить свое самолюбие, только вот ни одной претендентки на великую роль матери славного наследника Гилберт найти не мог, так как все девушки, с которыми он пытался завязать разговор, убегали от него, как от огня. Молодой человек даже немного успокоился и смирился с такой несправедливой участью, убедил себя, что второго такого, как он, никогда не будет, ведь он—единственный и неповторимый…

А тут сами предлагают!

Девушка не могла более выдерживать его обескураженный и одновременно маниакальный взгляд и отвела глаза в сторону, упрекая себя мысленно за неосторожность в словах.

Однако через несколько секунд Елизавета почувствовала, как пленитель отстранился от нее и, упав перед ней на одно колено, взял ее ручку в свою и поднес к своим теплым губам.

-Буду с нетерпением ждать,-многозначительно произнес Гилберт, сверкнув на побледневшую и оцепеневшую от удивления Венгрию гипнотическим взглядом своих рубиновых глаз,-майн Лизхен.

Нервно икнув, Елизавета Хедервари обреченно поняла: то ли еще будет. Однако сыграть с этим бледным деспотом-альбиносом в опасную игру под названием «любовь» ей все же было весьма любопытно...

Конец


End file.
